Hello Parents & Staff
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jinyoung loved picking his boys up from school especially with the other parents around. Fandom: Got7 and Bts. Sequel: Daddy Jaebum ft Appa Namjoon


Title: Hello Parents & Staff

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Got7/Bts

Series: none

Pairings: JB/Jinyoung, and Jin/Namjoon.

Characters: Mark Tuan, JB, Jackson Wang, Jinyoung, Youngjae, BamBam, Yugyeom, Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jungkook, and Jin.

Summary: Jinyoung loved picking his boys up from school especially with the other parents around.

Disclaimer: Got7 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

JB = 27  
Jinyoung = 26  
Jackson = 8  
Mark = 8  
Youngjae = 5  
BamBam = 5  
Yugyeom = 4

Namjoon = 26  
Jin = 28  
Yoongi = 8  
Hoseok = 7  
Taehyung = 6  
Jimin = 6  
Jungkook = 4

* * *

Jinyoung Park-Im didn't have a lot to do since he retired from modeling beside after the adopting of him and his husband youngest & last son Yugyeom four years ago.

He would usually spend his day cleaning the house, cooking dinner or hanging out some of his old friends/co-workers. Most days Jinyoung was bored out his mind but then he remembered the best part of the day beside his husband coming home.

Picking his sons up from after school.

* * *

Jinyoung smiled as he ran a hand through his newly dyed dark red hair as he climbed out his new black Chevrolet Tahoe RST, an gift from his husband for his birthday last week. Without another thought Jinyoung went to the back seat of his Tahoe unbuckling his youngest son Yugyeom and settling him on his hip. The four year old immediately shoved his face into his daddy's neck.

JB and him were trying to get the baby more active but he was still quiet shy. Yugyeom rather stay in his daddy's arms than go play and Jinyoung feared how he would handle preschool. He could still remember Jackson tantrum his first day of preschool, the teacher was still in counseling. Closing the door with his other hip, Jinyoung waved politely at some of the mothers who was staring boldly at him along with some of the fathers. The parents' staring, whispering boosted his ego, and it didn't hurt that the always cleared the path when he appeared.

He wasn't announced the China's requested model for the last eleven years for nothing. Locking the car Jinyoung started his way to the school.

* * *

"Who ever pulled him is a lucky bitch." someone whispered as soon as Jinyoung entered the elementary school. Glancing over his shoulder carelessly Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the secretary, and the male teacher talking.

"He was the main model for Calvin Klein for the past eight years, and now here he is acting like an normal daddy." The male teacher hissed.

"He can be my daddy any day."

"Miss Kim!"

"How does he look so good with a baby on his hip?"

Jinyoung smirked raising Yugyeom higher into his arms. The little boy only snuggled deeper into his daddy's embrace. Jinyoung knew that he looked good with his soft blue knitted sweater, slim blue jeans and yellowish orange adidas. He knew that he had almost all of the moms (even some of the fathers who were still in denial) were swooning over him. He enjoyed the flirtatious stares and the annoyed glares.

It was entertaining.

"I'm going to send JB to pick up the kids," he murmured to himself. "If they can't handle me, they're gonna die when JB arrives."

Jinyoung smiled as he thought of his strong husband. Jaebum Im looked like the devil's best temptation on earth. JB was breathtaking with his black almost purplish hair, dark brown eyes, sleeve of tattoos and deep voice. He was currently in Japan filming his latest movie but Jinyoung knew the second he got back, he was picking the kids up.

* * *

Jinyoung smiled as he heard the bell ring as he turned to corner to his first set of twins: Mark & Jackson classroom. He still couldn't believe he convinced the principal to put the two in the same class knowing how much trouble they're gonna be together.

Knocking Jinyoung gently opened the door sending a smile to Mr. Kim who was currently wiping the extra jelly from an little girl's face.

"Good afternoon, Jinyoung. Hi Gyeommie." Jin whispered poking the four year old side. The little boy giggled peaking out his daddy's neck to whisper hello back to his favorite uncle.

"Hey Jinnie. I hope the boys haven't been giving you too much trouble."

"Not really. Yoongi and Hoseok been keeping them busy." Jin stated as he held out the sign out sheet.

Jinyoung nodded signing the sign out sheet, "What about BamBam and Youngjae?" Jinyoung asked as he found his sons and Jin's sons playing basketball.

"Knocked sleep with Kookie. They were playing earlier with V and Jimin but they got tired so I put them down for a nap." Jin laughed.

Both men turned to the corner to find BamBam, Youngjae and Jungkook all tangled up on two mats sleeping peacefully. V and Jimin were reading in front of the three making sure no one bothered the smaller boys.

"Cute. Gyeommie can you go wake them up, little prince?" Jinyoung asked his baby boy as he placed him on the ground. Yugyeom nodded running towards the area where his older brothers, and best friend were. The two dads watched to make sure the four year made it over and didn't get distracted.

* * *

Jinyoung grunted as he finally settled Yugyeom into his car seat buckling him in. Stepping back Jinyoung turned to give Jin a quick hug, "JB gonna be back Friday. Why don't you and Namjoon come by with the boys for dinner?" Jinyoung asked casual despite the gasps he heard from the crowd.

People always found it surprising that him and Jin were actually good friends. They both worked for the same modeling company so we they retired they kept in contact, and it know surprise that their husbands were friends. Namjoon aka the famous Rap Monster had done an few songs for past movies, and the soundtrack of the movie JB was currently working on.

"Thank god you asked. Kookie been demanding to see his Gyeommie. I don't think he understands that Yugyeom doesn't live just for him." Jin whined halfheartedly. He was just a little bit jealous of how his baby loved spending more time with Yugyeom then him but they were best friends.

Jinyoung laughed, "It's okay Yugyeom gave me a stank eye when he couldn't spend the night yesterday."

"Ony our kids." Jin sighed.

"They get it from they're fathers, I'm telling you but I better go Jackson starting to annoy Mark. Don't you dare poke him in the eye Jackson." Jinyoung growled as he turned back just in time to catch his eight year raising his finger to poke his twin Mark. Jackson immediately dropped his finger giving his best 'who-me' look at his daddy. Mark sent his dad an thankful smile before pulling out a snack and giving to his twin to distract him until they got back home. Jin coughed behind him hand hiding his laughter as he told Jinyoung he'll call him later.

"Bye boys!"

"Bye Uncle Jin!"

Jinyoung waved Jin goodbye one final time before checking to ensure that all his boys were buckled in safety. Moving he placed all the backpacks in the front seat, he was still cautious about letting any of the boys sit in the front seat. Walking around Jinyoung opened the car door and rolled down his windows, "Boys wave to all the staring mommies, and daddies."


End file.
